Szczęście
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Czyli co by wyszło, gdyby Ami i Haruka spotkały się ponownie. Yuri.


Rozespanym, leniwym wzorkiem wpatrywała sie w okno, przez którego szybę wpadały do środka promienie porannego słońca. Zsunęła głowę z ramienia kobiety, która leżała koło niej, śpiąc spokojnie. Ten drobny ruch w niczym nie zakłócił snu. Nie podobało jej się to, chciała, aby ramię uniosło się i sięgnęło po nią, by otoczyło ją ochronnym gestem. Nic takiego się nie stało. Haruka spała, cicho i melodyjnie pochrapując. Czując, że i tak już nie zaśnie, Ami wstała z łóżka. Chłód porannego powietrza ogarnął jej nagie ciało. Szybko okryła się porannikiem i udała do łazienki. Gdy wróciła, Haruka wciąż spała. Kołdra zsunęła się z niej, odsłaniając, smukłe, zgrabne ciało. Jej krótkie, jasne włosy o barwie piasku lśniły w słońcu. Było w tym obrazku coś sielankowego, niczym z idyllicznego pejzażu.

Patrzyła na rumiane policzki, na blade, smukłe ramiona, o których dobrze wiedziała, że kryją w sobie siłę większą, niż można by na pierwszy rzut oka przypuszczać. Wiedziała, że jest kobietą z krwi i kości, taką samą jak i ona. Tak, odkąd pierwszy raz ją ujrzała, miała wrażenie, że patrzy na kogoś z innej bajki, na heroinę z legend i baśni. Haruka nie wydawała się w najmniejszym stopniu zwracać na nią szczególnej uwagi, toteż każde słowo, spojrzenie, a nawet uśmiech, który był do niej skierowany, Ami traktowała jak skarb. Mogło to wydawać się śmieszne, zazwyczaj była zdystansowana do innych, zaś miłostki koleżanek były dla niej rodzajem głupiego serialu dla młodzieży, który rozgrywał się na jej oczach, a w którym niespecjalnie miała ochotę grać jakąkolwiek rolę.

Starała się zawsze trzeźwo i logicznie analizować każdą sytuację, wybierając rozwiązanie według takiego właśnie klucza. Tu jednak zaprzeczyła tym zasadom. Szanse na to, że mogłaby dla Haruki być kimś innym niż tylko jedną z wielu koleżanek, były bliskie zeru, jej chłodny, analitycznie działający umysł powtarzał jej to setki razy. Toteż, gdy skończyła liceum i wyjechała na studia, odczuła swego rodzaju ulgę. Gdy znika pokusa, życie powinno być prostsze. Jednak, mimo kilku przelotnych związków, nie udało jej się w żadne sposób ustabilizować życia uczuciowego. Zrobiła więc to, co kiedyś, i poświęciła cały swój czas nauce.

Pamiętała, że gdy ponownie ujrzała ten sam uśmiech, przez jej plecy przebiegł dreszcz. Strach, zachwyt i zaskoczenie – prawdopodobnie wszystkiego po trochu. Siedziała wtedy w nocnej knajpie studenckiej, zagłębiona w książce, ze słuchawkami na uszach. Nic dziwnego, ze nie usłyszała głosu. Kiedyś zaś ktoś puknął ją w ramię, miała ochotę burknąć coś niemiłego. Jednak odłożyła książkę i spojrzała, by ze zdziwieniem spostrzec stojącą przed nią Harukę. Jej oczy, okryte zasłonami okularów, powiększyły się znacząco ze zdziwienia. Zdjęła z uszu słuchawki i przywitała się.

Rozmowa poszła gładko. Wielu patrzyło na nie z zazdrością, zwyciężczyni licznych wyścigów samochodowych rozmawiająca z szarą myszką (co z tego, że prymuską) – to był już temat do plotek. Ami nie zwracała jednak na to uwagi. Całkowicie zatopiła się w spojrzeniu Haruki, słuchając jej słów. Haruka, rzecz jasna, zadowolona z faktu, że spotkała niewidzianą od lat koleżankę, zasypała ją informacjami o wszystkim, co w międzyczasie się wydarzyło. Choć Ami nie miała zielonego pojęcia o wyścigach, jej uszy chłonęły każde słowo wypowiadane niskim, ciepłym głosem. Haruka zamawiała im kolejne drinki, płacąc gotówką, wszak na pieniądzach nigdy jej nie zbywało. Rozmawiało im się na tyle miło, że Haruka zaprosiła ją do hotelu. Ami, choć głos rozsądku krzyczał coś dokładnie odwrotnego, przyjęła zaproszenie.

Teraz cieszyła się, że nie zaufała swojemu rozsądkowi. Spodziewała się, że w hotelu spotka drugą połowę Haruki, tymczasem blondynka była w pokoju sama. Zamówiła butelkę chłodnego Burbona, gadka szmatka, a wszystko skończyło się tym, że nie wiadomo nawet kiedy dokładnie Ami poczuła, że nie ma sobie bluzki, spódniczki, bielizny i leży w łóżku, tuż koło Haruki. Była jednak zbyt szczęśliwa (a może i ciut za dużo wypiła) aby patrzeć na to wszystko przez pryzmat trzeźwej logiki. Teraz zaś, gdy ranek przyniósł otrzeźwienie, nie żałowała niczego – była wręcz szczęśliwa, że jednak po latach marzeń doszło do tego, o czym wcześniej mogła jedynie śnić.

„Aaaaaa...." – Haruka otworzyła usta i ziewnęła przeciągle, po czym otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na stojącą nad nią Ami – „O, już wstałaś?". Ami uśmiechnęła się i nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, skinęła głową. Nie należała do osób, którym brakowało słów, ale nie potrafiła ich teraz znaleźć. Siadła na łóżku i przytuliła Harukę, całując ją w policzek. „Już, już..." – blondynka zachichotała i wyzwoliła się z uścisku Ami. „Mogłabyś podać mi szklankę wody?" – spytała. Ami skinęła głową i po chwili przyniosła Haruce to, o co prosiła. Blondynka wypiła duszkiem wodę. Ami stała nad nią, jakby wyczekiwała jakichś słów, znaku, czegokolwiek.

„A ty nie masz dziś zajęć?" – spytała Haruka – „Ech, żebyś przeze mnie jeszcze nie miała jakichś problemów z uczelnią. Czekaj, zaraz się ogarnę i cię podrzucę moją bryką, wyjeżdżam dopiero po południu, więc mam czas. Daleko mieszkasz?"

„Może nie za blisko, ale nie mam dużo rzeczy. Zabierzemy je i możemy wracać" – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Ami. Haruka, która właśnie wstała i szła do łazienki, zatrzymała się w pół drogi, nie będąc pewną, czy dobrze usłyszała – „Wracać? Ami, ja rozumiem, ale dziś wyjeżdżam do Osaki, mówiłam ci wczoraj, więc raczej nie będę już miała czasu. „Ami?" – spytała, widząc, że w miejsce uśmiechu na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się coś dokładnie odwrotnego – „Ty chyba nie myślałaś, że zabiorę cię...O cholera, ty jednak..." – złapała ją za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią – „Słuchaj, nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałaś...Przecież wiesz, że ja mam Mich...no już nie płacz, ja nie..." – Haruka robiła co mogła, ale jej wysiłki były daremne, bo Ami, zachowując się zupełnie nie tak, jak to zwykła czynić, najzwyczajniej na świecie rozpłakała się.

Jasnowłosa mistrzyni wyścigów nigdy nie była szczególnie dobra w uczuciowe klocki, ale rzadko się tym przejmowała. Podczas długich tras nie raz zdarzały jej się „skoki w bok" i traktowała to, jako coś normalnego. Powtarzała sobie, że Michiru pewnie robi to samo – wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć jej flirtowania z Seiyą. Nigdy jednak nie wikłała się w związki emocjonalne, więcej, młode dziewczyny same chętnie wchodziły do jej łóżka, chcąc „zaliczyć gwiazdę". Teraz jednak poczuła się głupio. Potraktowała dawną przyjaciółkę jak groupie. Tymczasem wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ami czuła coś do niej.

„No już, dobrze, nie płacz, proszę" – przytuliła ją do piersi, głaszcząc delikatnie – „Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że ty tak czujesz..." – Ami wyrwała się z jej objęć i odbiegła, po czym chwyciła leżącą na nocnej szafce komórkę Haruki – „Zadzwonię i powiem jej prawdę o nas!" – krzyknęła niemal histerycznym głosem, wyszukując numeru Michiru. Haruka przyskoczyła do niej, usiłując wyrwać jej telefon. Udało jej się to w ostatniej chwili. Schowała komórkę za plecy i wymierzyła Ami policzek, aby ta opanowała się. Chociaż cios był markowany, Ami zatoczyła się i upadła na ziemię.

„Uspokój się" – powiedziała Haruka, pomagając jej wstać – „Przepraszam, że cię uderzyłam, ale to, co chciałaś zrobić...zrozum, ja kocham Michiru i nie zostawię jej dla nikogo, nawet dla Ciebie. Potrzebuję kobiety, nie dziewczynki".

Te słowa, miast w zamyśle blondynki uspokoić Ami, tylko ją dobiły. Jednak panna Mizuno wypłakała już co swoje. Dotarła do niej cała złożoność sytuacji. Jedyne, czego w tej chwili chciała, to wyjść, zostawić to miejsce, Harukę i wszystko inne jak najdalej. Ocierając łzy, zbierała, co swoje i ubierała się pospiesznie, zaś Haruka, która wciąż miała poczucie winy, przechodzące stopniowo w kaca moralnego rozmiarów biustu Makoto, nie śmiała powiedzieć ani słowa, by tylko nie pogorszyć sytuacji, jakby ta mogła być jeszcze gorsza. Ami, odwracając wzrok, ubrała się i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Haruka uznała, że może jednak powinna coś powiedzieć.

„Słuchaj, Ami, ja naprawdę…" – zaczęła i nie dokończyła, gdyż celnie ciśnięta popielniczka trafiła ją prosto w czoło, obalając na ziemię.

„Miałaś szczęście" – rzuciła nad odchodnym Ami, patrząc na masującą czoło Harukę.

„Szczęście?" – spytała zaskoczona blondynka.

„Tak. Celowałam w zęby" – Ami odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła szybkim krokiem, zastanawiając się, ile spóźni się na zajęcia.


End file.
